There are vehicle control devices capable of switching to the driving state of a vehicle to an automatic driving state, a cooperative driving state, and a manual driving state. In the cooperative driving state, a vehicle is controlled by a driver's driving operation and control of a system. A vehicle control device capable of switching such a driving state is disclosed in, for example, Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,527,199.